1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to a system and a method for managing resources in a communication system so as to share a plurality of frequency resources in the communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing services of various qualities of service (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoSs’) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively conducted. In such a communication system, research for providing large-capacity services having various QoSs using limited resources, for example, frequency resources, has been actively conducted. In particular, due to development of radio communication technologies and introduction of new wireless communication services, there is a need to efficiently use limited frequency resources.
As a method for increasing efficiency of using limited frequency resources in a communication system, there have been suggested methods for optimizing performance of the communication system, for example, methods for minimizing interference with other types of communication systems while maximizing spectral efficiency by using multiple access, encoding, modulation, information compression, etc. Also, there has been suggested a frequency sharing method for increasing frequency resource utilization efficiency by using a frequency band available from an already used frequency band such as a TV band.
Here, the frequency sharing of the frequency band available from the already used frequency band such as a TV band needs to use the available frequency band without providing interference to a primary incumbent having a preemptive permission for the TV band. Therefore, it is important to detect the available frequency band by confirming whether or not the primary incumbent uses the available frequency band in the TV band. Further, in the case where a plurality of different systems intending to use the available frequency band detected in the TV band exist, a problem is caused in terms of coexistence for using the available frequency band due to a difference in communication pattern, for example, in wireless access pattern, among the plurality of different systems.
In other words, in the current communication system, in the case where the plurality of different systems intending to use the available frequency band detected in the TV band exist as described above, a detailed method for managing resources for allowing the plurality of different systems to efficiently use the detected available frequency band is not provided. In particular, a method for efficiently using frequency resources through coexistence of the systems adopting different communication patterns so as to use the available frequency band is not provided.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for managing resources for efficiently using the detected available frequency band through coexistence of the plurality of different systems, for example, the different communication patterns of systems, after detecting the available frequency band from the already used frequency band such as a TV band in the communication system.